


Vorfreude

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anticipation, Fluff disguised as Sexy Times, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: There’s a moment that separates the waiting and the action.





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 4 of AELDWS 2017
> 
> Prompt: Anticipation  
> Genre: PWP (Porn Without Plot)  
> Word Count: Up to 300 words

There’s a moment that separates the waiting and the action. A single fleeting moment between expectation and result where Arthur achieves perfect equilibrium. When he closes his eyes and holds his breath, his skin buzzing and his pulse pounding, as he waits for the motion of Eames’ hand to transform itself into one perfect shock of impact across Arthur’s skin. 

 

A sharp crack of pain, born from the flat of Eames’ palm and spreading outwards in a rush of heat and discomfort to settle Arthur. To remind him where he belongs and why. To claim him with finger-shaped bruises at his hips and stripes of red across the curve of his ass.

 

And when Eames presses in, curled over Arthur, the misaligned bluntness of his teeth scraping over the knobs of Arthur’s spine, and the unforgiving thickness of his cock forging a path for itself inside him, Arthur sinks into it, pushing back to welcome him, desperate and eager for that exquisite connection. That heated clasp that slots them together with a certainty and a rightness that feels too much like fate to ignore.

 

He gasps into the heavy silence of the room, shivering with delight at the way his name rolls its way around Eames’ mouth. Choked off and trailing into a groan as if the feeling Eames is trying to convey is too weighted to push past the clench of his teeth. Like the importance of Arthur is too much for him to describe in words and can only be expressed in a flurry of sharp thrusts and sharper nails. 

 

And later, when the sweat is washed off and the proof of Eames’ love is hidden away from prying eyes, Arthur will wait, impatient and open, ready for the next perfect moment.


End file.
